l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Toritaka Kaiketsu
Toritaka Kaiketsu was a bushi of the Crab Clan samurai and the son of the Toritaka Daimyo Toritaka Tatsune. He later succeeded his father as the daimyo of their family. Family Kaiketsu was the son of Toritaka Tatsune and was next in line as Toritaka family daimyo. Words and Deeds, Part I, by Shawn Carman Hostage to the Crab In an agreement between Crab and Unicorn Clan during Winter Court at Kyuden Otomo in the winter 1168-1169, Kaiketsu would be kept in Unicorn lands under the guard of the Moto family to ensure good relations and continued friendship between both clans. The Crab would host Shinjo Haruko, sister of the Shinjo Daimyo Shinjo Shono, under the guard of the Hiruma family. Winter Court Kyuden Otomo 1168, p. 14 Toritaka Daimyo His father Tatsune decided he had become too old to serve his Clan in the same Winter Court. Winter Court Kyuden Otomo 1168, p. 6 Kaiketsu succeeded his father as the Toritaka Daimyo. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 48 Tatsune gifted his tetsubo to his son. Clan Heirloom (The Truest Test picture) Tatsune's swords had been gifted to Matsu Kenji by his father, a controversial decision. Investigating the Spider In 1170, Kaiketsu was sent with a contingent of samurai to the Shinomen Mori, near the Naga cities. The purpose of the mission was to learn more about the Spider Clan. In the Shinomen border they found a Spider compound, which looked abandoned. He and his men ran into a force led by Utaku Etsuko. While there was tension between the two forces, it seemed that both were able to leave somewhat amicably. Soon after the two parted ways, however, Kaiketsu and his men came under attack by hidden archers firing Unicorn arrows. Among those dead were Hiruma Aikotu, and between the injured was Kaiketsu's cousin Toritaka Kaito. The arrow wound he sustained was severe enough to mean Kaito would most likely never wield a blade again. Words and Deeds, Part III, by Shawn Carman Kaiketsu led his men in an attack on a Unicorn patrol led by Shinjo Isuke, whom he believed to be responsible for the earlier attack, but in the aftermath they discovered that the Unicorn had no bows with them. He ordered Hida Masatari to tend the Unicorn corpses, to honor those who had died as true samurai. Words and Deeds, Part II, by Shawn Carman Kaiketsu sought out Etsuko and revealed to her the use of Unicorn arrows against him and his men. Both came to the conclusion that it was not Etsuko's unit that fired upon the Crab, because she did not have archers with her. Kaiketsu believed the Spider had ambushed them, but Etsuko revealed that she had found a Tsuruchi bow in the forest two days earlier, further confusing the matter. Kaiketsu order to burn any Crab land the Spider had dwelled. Sacrificial Lands (The Heaven's Will flavor) Aged An aged Kaiketsu was considering his retirement, and looked to his niece, Toritaka Chokichi, to take his place. She did not impress in politics at Imperial Winter court in 1199, so he decided to wait one more year. The Daimyo Project, by C. Thomas Hand, Mari Murdock, and Maxime Lemaire In 1200 he was fifteen years past the appropriate time to retirement. During the Twenty Festivals Kaiketsu received a letter from his Lord's brother, Kuni Renyu, advising that the Toritaka had to be prepared for the dark times were coming. Letters to the Clans – Thunderous Acclaim External Links * Toritaka Kaiketsu (Stronger Than Steel) Category:Crab Clan Leaders